


Jonsa Halloween Manip(s?)

by Norrlands



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands
Summary: Trick or Treat Yo’Self!Some Halloween costume silliness with Jon and Sansa.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 23





	1. All I need in this life of sin is me and my boo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my Darlings!
> 
> I might have been a bit optimistic with the title, because I have only had time to do this one Halloween manip yet... Buuuut, hopefully I can squeeze in at least one more before the end of the month!
> 
> This one was a bit hard, could not find any cute couply pics that really fit for what I wanted, so I just gave up and did a Bonnie and Clyde. But that also works I guess!

* * *

[Bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/nulYtSO.jpg)

And without the cheesy text

[Bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/LbBDXLr.jpg)


	2. Sansa as Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa dressed up for Halloween as Jon Snow!
> 
> I kinda like her in dark hair and grey eyes! Well, I like her in almost anything!  
> And also, in nothing. Lol.

* * *

[Bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/FR6I7qr.png)


End file.
